


Valentine's Chocolate

by dontaskmewhyi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmewhyi/pseuds/dontaskmewhyi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the Strawhats have sailed all the way back to Alabasta just for the occasion. So why can't Nami find her girlfriend anywhere?





	Valentine's Chocolate

Nami twirls the white flower between her fingers, staring idly out over the desert. They’ve traveled all the way back to Alabasta so she could spend Valentine's Day with her girlfriend. Yet, Vivi has been anywhere but with Nami all day. She’s been handing out chocolates to  _ everyone _ , from her father, to Luffy, to random citizens, Luffy again, the rest of the crew, all of the guards - everyone, it seems, except Nami.  She keeps trying to tell herself that it’s just because Vivi is a princess, and she wants to make sure they have quiet time together, but the sun is beginning to set. She’s starting to think that her girlfriend has lost interest.

A note flutters in through the window and lands on the desk Nami’s leaning against.

 

_ N, _

_ By the Thousand Sunny _

 

_ <3 _

_ V _

 

There’s a photo of a dark purple kimono. Nami gets the message: dress formal. She digs through the offered closet and finds a light pink kimono that looks like it might accent the purple one well. She pulls her hair up with a pin and applies a light amount of makeup. After making sure she has her bag, she heads out towards the ship.

It’s dark, and there’s no one around by the time she reaches the Thousand Sunny. There’s a flickering light on board, so she heads up the ramp and finds the kitchen door open. Cautiously she pushes it inward.  Vivi is sitting at the table, twirling a wine glass. She starts when she sees Nami, setting the wine glass down too hard and spilling win onto the table.

The scene is romantic; there’s a candle in the middle of the table, and a red tablecloth has been draped over it. A flower arangement stits nearby, full of desert flowers, but there’s one red rose in the middle. The dinner layed out smells delicious, and Nami’s suspicions are confirmed. Sanji definitely had a hand in this.

“Vivi?” Nami asks, stepping into the kitchen fully.  Vivi stands, spilling more wine everywhere. She curses and Nami rushes forward, grabbing a dishcloth to help clean it up.

“It’s a good thing this kimono won’t show wine stains,” she teases, gently mopping up the spill. Vivi’s cheeks darken, and Nami knows it isn’t a trick of the light. She stands; the two of them are a hair’s breath away.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispers, leaning into her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you earlier, but…” Vivi blushes deeper, and Nami knows she’s already forgiven her for the delay.

“Well, why don’t we enjoy what’s been set out for us, hmm? We wouldn’t want any more of this wine to go to waste,” she purrs, pulling her girlfriend onto the bench. Vivi always looks so cute when she’s all flustered.

“Ah, right!” There’s a rustling as Vivi pulls a bag out from under the table and shoves it towards Nami. Nami takes the bag more out of surprise than anything before remembering her own gift. She hands it off to Vivi, and the two slowly open their presents.  Nami pulls out a large, heart shaped mass of chocolate almost the size of her head.  _ I Love You _ is written in icing in a familiar flowing script. Little oranges decorate the outline, and there’s an additional heart in icing at the bottom, a careful  _ V _ in the middle of it. Nami finds herself smiling down at the giant heart.

“It’s lovely, thank you Nami,” Vivi says, holding the chocolate rose delicately. As Nami thought, it suits her gentle manner very well.    
  
“Nami?” Vivi asks, reaching out towards her. Nami blinks, her vision momentarily blurred. Vivi’s thumb brushes away a few tears that have fallen.

“I love you,” Nami says, looking at Vivi. She’s never felt so much for one person.  How could someone so … so  _ amazing _ love someone like her? A thief, a pirate, a  _ sla-  _ Nami’s thoughts are interrupted by a kiss, soft and gentle. She blinks the rest of the tears away as Vivi kisses her again.

“Sorry,” she apologizes, quickly wiping the rest of the tears away. Vivi gives her a reassuring smile.

“I love you too, you know?” Vivi says, leaning up to gently kiss each of Nami’s cheeks. Nami grins up at her.

“Yeah, I know. That tickles,” she complains half-heartedly. It develops into a butterfly kiss war and only ends when they’re both laughing too hard to continue.

 

Dinner was fantastic, as expected of Sanji’s cooking, though Vivi admits she helped as much as she could. Probably as much as Sanji would let her. As much of a gentleman as he is, he can be a little possessive of his kitchen.  Nami watches Vivi laugh, her head thrown back, her soft skin illuminated by the candlelight. Her hair has been let down, and it falls over her shoulders in soft tumbles that make Nami want to reach out and touch them. Run her fingers through the strands, feel its silkiness between her fingertips. Vivi’s put on some lipstick that makes her lips look more pink than usual. Nami wonders how it tastes - if it masks Vivi’s own wonderful taste, or adds to it.

A tug on her arm pulls Nami out of her thoughts.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Vivi says, her eyes sparkling. Nami doesn’t say anything. She isn’t sure she can, so she follows along.

She really has the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

 

The ship lulls gently in the tide, rocking them as they move out onto the small lawn. Away from the city, covered by the cove, there are no lights to block out the stars. The sight is beautiful, but Nami finds her eyes on Vivi, looking up at the stars with wonder and awe. She glances down. Vivi’s hand is so close to hers, and taking advantage of her girlfriend’s distraction, she intertwines their fingers. The surprised squeak she gets makes her grin widely. 

“C’mere,” she says, leading Vivi towards her orange grove. They find one of the edge trees and sit at the base, shoulders pressed gently together. 

“Thank you, for coming all the way back here just to spend the day with me,” Vivi says, resting her head on Nami’s shoulder. Nami gives a small chuckle.

“Of course. We all want to spend the day with our significant others; I’m just the lucky one that got to spend it with her girlfriend.” Vivi looks up, her cheeks tinged pink.

“Girlfriend,” she repeats, and Nami can’t help but laugh. Vivi grins back at her.

“Girlfriend,” Nami says, resting her forehead against Vivi’s. They spend a quiet moment just taking each other in.  _ Vivi has such wonderful eyes, so full of life and love, so encouraging, _ Nami thinks. She moves forward, and Vivi does the same.

Their lips meet, soft and gentle. The kiss is sweet, full of gentle promises and unspoken forgiveness. They break apart, and Vivi moves her head back onto Nami’s shoulder. Nami places her cheek on Vivi’s head, and like that they stay, comfortable just to be together for the night.  Vivi falls asleep at some point. Nami lets her sleep for a bit, staring out at the night sky, wishing this moment wouldn’t end. But the chill of the desert picks up, and soon it’s too cold to let Vivi sleep outside. She makes sure Vivi’s head is secure against her shoulder before lifting her girlfriend gently. Two years of training paid off in this moment. She’s nearly to her bed when Vivi stirs, sleepily blinking up at Nami.

“Sh, go back to sleep,” Nami encourages, gently setting her on the bed. Vivi stretches before curling under the blanket. She reaches out, taking Nami’s hand weakly in her own.

“Nami…” she mumbles. Nami sighs and follows, curling under the blanket as well. Vivi immediately snuggles up to her, hand fisted lightly in Nami’s kimono. It’s going to have wrinkles in the morning, but oh well, it’ll be worth it. Nami gently runs her hands through soft blue hair. It’s just as she thought it would be, silky and smooth. 

“Nami,” Vivi mumbles again, “love you..” Nami’s heart skips a beat. She still isn’t used to hearing those words. Gently, she leans forwards and plants a kiss against Vivi’s temple.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

Pulling the clips keeping her hair up out, Nami lets her hair tumble around her. She pulls Vivi a bit closer and closes her eyes, for once not worrying about the makeup she’s probably getting all over her pillow, or the fact that she’s still wearing the kimono. Vivi’s here, warm and soft and safe, and that’s everything she could have hoped for on this Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! It's supposed to just be a cute date, so. Hope that's what was conveyed.


End file.
